The one that got away
by Robin'sStalker
Summary: Two shot, slash, non-magic AU, and OOCness. Song fic to Katy Perry's the one that got away.


**A.N: This is an AU Non-magic song fic. There is some OOC. This is SLASH. Don't like don't read. Constructive criticism is always welcome as are grammar and spelling mistakes. Flames will be used to throw at evil monkeys. This is my first Merlin song story so please review. There'll be only two chapters. Italics are the song lyrics. I don't own the song nor Merlin. :(**

_Summer after high school when we first met __We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead __And on my 18th BirthdayWe got matching tattoos_

We met at a party that my friends persuaded me to go to. You were gorgeous with your shining gold hair and eyes like glimmering sapphires. We talked. A lot. I was stunned when you asked me out on a date the next day. I accepted and you took me to the renaissance festival I said I wanted to go to at the party. I couldn't believe you remembered. After eating turkey legs and watching knights joust you drove me home in your flashy red mustang. When we reached my house I didn't move. I didn't want to leave. Radiohead came on and you leaned over and kissed me. It was electric. I needed more. You tasted like your mint gum and vanilla and a lingering distinct smoky flavor of a turkey leg. When we broke apart for air both of our faces were flushed scarlet. I went inside after giving you a shy goodnight kiss. We spent so much time together our friends started to call us Merthur. When I turned eighteen we got the same tattoo on our arm, branding us closer. For forever at least that's what I hoped.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor And climb to the roof Talk about our future Like we had a clue Never planned that one day I'd be losing you _

We used to steal your father's bourbon and vodka and then sneak up to the roof. You said you didn't want to follow in your father's footsteps. You wanted people to see you and say that's Arthur not Uther Pendragon's son. I only wanted to work beside you. I thought we would last forever.

_In another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away _

Maybe if I did something differently, we would still be together, dreaming of the future.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash Never one without the other we made a pact Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on_

Whenever I missed you I would listen to the songs you used to sing to me. It only made me more mournful.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed Saw you downtown singing the Blues It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse_

Gwen said she saw you last week and that you took over your father's job after he retired. She said you no longer had your tattoo. I finally realized that we were not going to make up and be Merthur anymore. That this wasn't some rough patch couples go though. You and I will never be together again. For the first time since we broke up I cried.

_But in another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3] The one that got away All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo) It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo) I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow) 'Cause now I paid the price_

Maybe if I told you that you meant everything to me then we could still kiss and tell each other 'I love you.'

_In another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3] In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away_

My friends comforted me and told me I was better off without you. I knew I wasn't, you are my other half. I know that if you ever called even if I was dating someone else I would drop everything just so I could return to you. You may not be mine but I'll always be yours, I love you.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review! ^.^ - Sincerely R.S.<p> 


End file.
